Ranger Red
Ranger Red is the seventh episode of Power Rangers RPM. It features flashbacks of Scott's backstory, up to the point of the first episode of the season. It also marks the first appearance of the Croc Carrier and the ValveMax Megazord. Synopsis The Rangers need to activate the Croc Carrier Zord, but in order to do that, they need a reactor that can't be found in the city. Scott takes it upon himself to go outside the city, and get the reactor that was installed in his late brother's fighter jet. Plot The episode opens with a mother at a park singing "This Little Light of Mine" to her baby in a stroller. A group of Grinders start to approach her, when a voice from behind hushes them. They turn to see Scott and Ziggy. Scott continues, saying "You'll wake the baby." Ziggy then tries to follow up with a hero one liner, but it fails miserably. A fight breaks out at the playground, but Scott and Ziggy manage to knock them all out without letting harm come to the mother and child. Ziggy nearly falls off the playground as well, but Scott catches him in the baby stroller. After the joyful mother leaves, Scott calls Doctor K, saying visual was lost on the attack bot. Scott and Ziggy morph. Scott calls Flynn to come as he, Summer and Dillon are fighting Grinders in another area. Doctor K send coordinates to the rangers and they hurry over. When they arrive to find no attack bot in sight, Doctor K reports that it is 28 meters underground. When they try to call the Croc Carrier zord, it malfunctions and hurtles toward the city electric tower. As pieces of the tower begin falling toward civilians below, the rangers start to race to the rescue, but Doctor K orders them to head for the attack bot. Dillon turns to Scott for a decision. Scott sits in a cockpit. It turns out to be a flight simulation, which Scott soon fails. As it ends, his father and commander, Colonel Truman and brother, Marcus Truman, approach. Scott remarks how the simulation was not fair, but Colonel Truman retorts that he is in the wrong business for fairness. As the three walk outside the building, Marcus defends his brother, mentioning that only one trainee has ever beaten Flight Simulation 42; himself. When Scott asks how he did it, Marcus replies, "How do I do anything? With style!" Colonel Truman then asks Marcus for his recommendation for second squadron leader to be put in a bright red confidential envelope and put on his desk by the end of the day. As Scott looks at a picture of his dad with his brother, the sirens go off and Marcus commands Scott to the hanger and to tun off all flight computers, "We're going dark." Scott makes his decision, and he commands the others to follow him to the electric tower to save the civilians. Afterwards, Doctor K is distraught that the rangers let this most dangerous attack bot get away. She uses her computer trying to find the source of the malfunction, even though Ziggy comments she should go to sleep, then wonder where she sleeps. She doesn't answer, instead stating she miscalculated the energy levels needed to operate the zord. Ziggy teases her for making an all-too human mistake for once, which she replies, "It has happened before...once." Doctor K calls all five rangers to meet (though Ziggy is out cold in his cereal) and she tells them that a Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor will be needed to pull off the Croc Carrier. Though she doesn't know where to find one, she knows Scott does. Scott is in the Eagle Squadron meeting. A Flux Overthruster was put into the nose of Marcus' plane before the Battle of Corinth, said to give enhanced speed and maneuverability. The squadron heads out to defeat Venjix planes, but Colonel Truman holds Scott back and tells him to stay out of lead formation. Though Scott argues against this, Colonel Truman insists he's not ready. Scott salutes his father. '' Talking to his father in the Corinth Control room, Scott insists he does not take orders from his father any more, though he still salutes out of habit. Colonel Truman refuses to give Scott the coordinates he needs, saying he is not ready once again and that Marcus would agree. Scott leaves, but manages to swipe the coordinates anyway. Sirens go off at the garage as the four rangers race to the viewing screen. The sensors detect movement just outside the city dome. When observed that the signal is oddly moving ''away from the dome, Doctor K enters and reveals it is Ranger Red's signal and that he left two hours before for a solo mission. When Dillon question why he let him go alone, she replies, "He's team leader. It was his call." Dillon suggests going after him, but Doctor K refuses, reminding them that this would increase the risk of Scott's detection. She then plays back radio transmissions from the Battle of Corinth. As the battle progresses, Marcus tries to lead the fire away from the rest of the squad. He then gets shot and starts losing altitude. Marcus reports, "This is Eagle 1's last transmission." Scott calls out his brother's name as his plane explodes in a burst of fire beside him. Scott gets hit as well, but manages to eject himself. He lands in a crater in the desert outside the city, where he is picked up and patched up by Summer. They get on her motorcycle and speed of toward the city. In the wastelands, Scott comes upon his brother's fallen plane wreck. He comes across a detonation device and ...the bright red envelope with the squadron second leader recommendation. As he reads it, Grinders and the attack bot approach from behind. Doctor K reports that his position has been compromised. Scott quickly rips the Flux Overthruster out of the nose of the plane and runs for it, evading blasts from the enemy robots. The Grinders catch up to him, their weapons trained on him. Then, they suddenly fall, hit by weapons fire. Scott turns to see his father's gun aimed at the robots. Scott runs to the rescue jeep, relieved, and they make it back into the city to get the shields up. But, it's too late, the hoard of Grinders and the attack bot march into the city. Scott hops out to handle the situation, handing the Flux Overthruster to his dad. His father scolds him for doing something so reckless. "If Marcus were here..." But Scott interrupts the statement to say Marcus would have done the same thing. The jeep heads away and Scott morphs to Ranger Red to fight the robots. The Blue and Yellow rangers soon join him. They combine weapons to create the Road Blaster and destroy the monster. Venjix downloads to make the robot bigger. Scott calls in to Doctor K, who gets the Flux Overthruster online. Ziggy and Dillon sequence the Croc Carrier and head toward the battle. They transform it into the ValveMax Megazord. They soon defeat the attack bot. After Colonel Truman and one of his officials congratulate the rangers on the victory, they turn to see Doctor K asleep in the chair due to the lack of sleep the night before. Back at the base, Colonel Truman commands his official to make sure the disk with the coordinates is put away safely this time. When he goes back to his desk, he finds the bright red envelope lying there. He opens it to find the recommendation of Scott Truman. Marcus thought Scott was ready after all. Colonel Truman considers the photos of both sons, and smiles. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 (credit only) *??? as "Pump Attack Bot" (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks *Fellis McGuire as Marcus Truman *Motoko Nagino as Mother with baby in the Park (uncredited) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (In Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (x2 - In Road Blaster and Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) and Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) Zords *High Octane Megazord *ValveMax Megazord Notes * Scott's history with his brother mirrors that of another Red Ranger - Leo Corbett and his brother, Mike Corbett from Lost Galaxy. Both Red Rangers felt inferior to their older brothers, and both older brothers apparently died at the hands of the enemy. Mike appeared to perish when he fell into an abyss on Mirinoi, but later returned because he merged with the Magna Defender. However, Marcus did not return by the end of the season, and the skeleton of his plane was found, so it is very likely Marcus perished. ** It is also similar to that of the original Sentai Red, Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger) from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, both are the younger brothers of military leaders who were killed in the villains' attack. Furthermore, the Trumans were both members of Eagle Squad, while Tsuyoshi and his brother were both members of the EAGLE organization. * This episode has a similar structure to the previous episode, Ranger Green, flashing back and forth between past and present to recount how each ranger got to where the viewers first see them in The Road to Corinth. * The battle in the opening scene presents an unrealistic event, even by Power Ranger standards. Scott Truman uses a baby and perambulator as both a shield and weapon against Grinders, and at one point lifts the pram clean off the ground. This scene was filmed with a dummy, but it still presents a strange occasion of a Ranger endangering a civilian, and a baby at that, in a battle. * The mother in the park that Scott and Ziggy protect at the beginning of the episode is played by Motoko Nagino, wife of Koichi Sakamoto who previously appeared in Power Rangers S.P.D. as the A-Squad Pink Ranger. * The song that the mother in the park is singing is the same that Theo Martin sings in Jungle Fury's episode Ghost of a Chance part 2. *When Ziggy rubs it in Doctor K's face that she made a mistake when calculating the power levels of the Croc Carrier Doctor K says she has made a mistake before, once. This could be a reference to her connection to Venjix that would be revealed later in the season. Errors * Just when he was about to fight the Grinders, Scott said "Shh, you'll wake the baby" yet in the scene 10 seconds before it was shown that the baby was wide awake. Quotes Scott: Guys. Venjix drones at three o'clock. Ziggy: Three o'clock? That's past their bedtime! (as robots surround a mother and baby) Scott: Shh, you'll wake the baby. Ziggy: Yeah, and if you wake the baby, I might just have to sing you all a sweet little lullaby and then tuck you into bed without any dessert or even a single goodnight kiss. Oh wait, wait, what am I saying? That didn't even make sense. I'm really sorry, kinda new to being a Power Ranger. I'm still working on my hero one-liners. Scott: Hey, that is not fair. Colonel Truman: If you want fair, son, then you picked the wrong business. Colonel Truman: Bratner's good. Marcus: Bratner's a stiff. Colonel Truman: She knows the chain of command. Marcus: That's why she's a stiff! Doctor K.: Apparently I miscalculated the required energy levels required to properly power the remote carrier. Ziggy: "Miscalculated"? You mean uh, like "mistake"? You made a mistake! Doctor K.: It has happened before, you know,... once. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:RPM